paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
K-9-5
K-9-5 is a robot, based on K-9 Mks I-IV from Doctor Who. He is suppose to be the next K-9 model. Just like his predecessors, K-9-5 denies having emotions. He also has a laser gun that extends from where the nose would be if he was an actual dog. The laser gun shoots red lasers and has at least 4 settings; hurt, paralyze (stun), kill (rarely used), and wielding. He strives to experience life, like WALL•E. He's a great dancer and singer. On a ridiculous sidenote, K-9-5 has robophobia, which is a fear of robots. K-9-5 is afraid of robots, even though he is one, but if any of the PAW Patrol members are threatened, to some extent, just being punched, but mostly life-threatening, K-9-5 will ignore any fear of his, which as far as we know, he only has one, and risk his own destruction just to save them. Now with optional duel cupholders. I'm just joking. Past For his predecessors info, here's a link: K-9. He actually was created after K-9 Mk VI, who is not really mentioned much, and is more advanced then K-9 Mk VI. He has info about the Doctor, but didn't meet him until The Master and the Skye but it's not mentioned.. He was the second K-9 unit that Milo had owned, with the first being K-9 Mk VI, but K-9-5 was the first to be built by Milo. He was then sent to a random place that happens to be Adventure Bay. K-9-5's Appearance Originally, K-9-5 looked like K-9 Mk IV, until he joined the PAW Patrol, where he got a paint coat of shiny red, white, yellow, and blue so he can easily be distinguished as the version of K-9 that joined the PAW Patrol. Role in the PAW Patrol and "Pup"tag K-9-5, being a robot, is good with calculations, and just like his predecessors, is just like a moving, talking, dog-shaped encyclopedia that sometimes tends to act like a Know-It-All. This makes him the PAW Patrol's Computing Robot "Pup" and since he is a robot, he does not need a puppack. Just because K-9-5 is a different color does not tell you that he actually joined. K-9-5's "Pup"tag, or PAW Patrol Identity tag (P.P.I.tag) as it should be called for him, tells you that he is a member of the PAW Patrol. His P.P.I.tag is Tartan with a laptop and a calculator on it. Puphouse/Vehicle It can't be described that well. Its fast. I am thinking about removing the Vehicle concept for K-9-5`s puphouse. Helpful Facts K-9-5 is a really cool robot. Also if you ever heard of the saying "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger," well for K-9-5 its "What does kill K-9-5 makes K-9-5 stronger." This is because when K-9-5 gets destroyed, Milo repairs and modifies him to prevent it from happening again. Here are some helpful facts that make him worthy of being a PAW Patrol member: * Encyclopedic (both good and bad) * Has classified info easily accessible (if you know the code) (prints out classified info if the code is entered) * Quick speed (after joining) * Quick calculation power * Waterproof * Can control his vehicle with himself by plugging in * Laser gun * Can analyze substances * Laser proof (after being repaired after being destroyed by the Master's laser screwdriver) * Tracks based on WALL•E's tracks, giving him the All-Terrain ability * Internal heating (after being so cold he shut down, and reinstalled after being defrosted) * Hovering ability * Arms and hands based on WALL•E's, but have four fingers More to be added, since they have not been installed into K-9-5. Category:Robots Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Stories by WALL-E-Lover Commonly Used Phrases Master/Mistress Master/Mistress ___ (when talking about someone else or talking to one pup/person when more than one pups/people are present) Affirmative/Negative Apologies/Thanks are not necessary. _____ is emotional. I am not programmed for such a thing AHHHHHHH!!! ROBOT!!! Accessing K-9 unit memory banks... Other Names K-9 (very rarely) K-9 Mk V Mr. Know-It-All K-9-6 Voice Actor K-9-5 voice is played by John Leeson (voice of K-9 of both classic and current Doctor WHO, The Sarah Jane Adventures, and K•9 and Company) doing his K-9 voice. Requirements for Use The requirements of using my OC in your story are as follows: You have to actually want to use him. Don't think I'm forcing you to use him. It's your opinion to have him in your story. Call him K-9-5, and not just K-9 (this is because he is called K-9-5 to prevent any confusion between him and his predecessors and "future" version). Put "K-9-5 belongs to WALL-E-Lover, inspiration for him comes from Doctor WHO." in any description (summary perhaps) for your story. Follow those 3 requirements and you can use him in your story, if you want of course. Fun Facts and Unused Ideas * Originally he was going to be in only one story as K-9 Mk IV. Thank goodness I decided otherwise. * He was going to be destroyed a lot, but I then decided against it and then revamped the idea by making it so he'd strive to connect with life. * WALL•E was in fact a source of inspiration for some of K-9-5's personality. * K-9-5 was originally, after deciding to use him in other stories, going to just be called K-9 Mk V, or K-9, but I wanted him to be more distinguished. * I plan to make him a cyborg at some point. * I have no idea what I want for his vehicle. * Until I watched "Pups Save a Toof," I had no intention on giving him a fear. * He has no crushes, at least not yet (but it will never work out). * I had an idea of giving K-9-5 a second fear, smaller than his robophobia. The idea was going to make K-9-5 and Rocky have a similarity in fears, with K-9-5 having a slight case of hydrophobia, but that idea was scraped since a back story of how he got robophobia would make less sense if I made him have small fear of water. Besides, it would make even less sense than a robot fearing robots for a waterproof robot that denies emotions to have the same fear as Rocky, but on a smaller scale. Also he only needs one fear. * I came up with the idea of K-9-5, not after, but before hearing Chameleon Circuit's K9's Lament. Appearances in My Stories Chase meets K-9 (Debut) Chase meets K-9 Alternative (mentioned) EVE to the rescue 007pawl and 01 Martha (mentioned) The Silent Mess The CHAS-E Kisses the SKYE and The mission of WALL•E, EVE, and K-9-5 Pups and the Fob Watch Wild Goose Hunt K-9's Family Reunion CyberPaw Regeneration (mentioned) The Alternate Robot Pups in New New York, New Earth K-9-5 and RoboPup K-9-5, A Pup for a Day The Secret of K-9-5 Pups and the Time And Relative Dimension In Space The Stolen Earth/The Journey's End (PAW Patrol experience) The Library of the Vastna Nerada 9-K-5's Return Trenzalore and Dalek Horror The Space Alien Returns to Earth The Cyborgs From Mondas Pups and the Autons Pup's WEIRD Five Nights at Freddy's The rest of Series 2 of PAW Patrol WALL•E WHO You Pups (PAW Patrol Version of You Two, Featured in Chitty-Chitty-Bang-Bang) Doctor meets the pups Category:Robots Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Stories by WALL-E-Lover Gallery K-9-5 2.png|The other side of K-9-5. K-9-5 3.png|K-9-5 back and the back of his head. Someone please make a picture of K-9-5 as a pup and add it to K-9-5, A Pup for a Day and the gallery. Suggestion gallery K-9-5 1.png|K-9-5, WALL-E-Lover style (aka original). Add what you think would make it better, or perhaps your own style of K-9-5 to this gallery. Just download the original above or at the top of the page, edit it, and post it in this gallery, and put who you are. If I see a feature I like, I may add it to my K-9-5 pictures, or if I see a suggestion I like and/or could possibly use in a story, I will base a story in my series off of your K-9-5. Credit will be given to people who I choose the features from or use in stories. Just a nifty way to show that I care about your opinions. Category:Robots Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Stories by WALL-E-Lover